cryptidzfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Diakujia/Home town paranormal.
So, I have lived in a town called Council Bluffs, Iowa my hole life..Exept a year when I lived in horrible Nabraska. Now Council Bluffs is not a very good place to live anymore because it has been ruined by newer genarations of people, mostly people born in the 1990's through the rest of time, But I love its history, So I wanted to tell you one of the towns Folklore legends of a powerful demon called: The Black Angel: The winged figure looms over a quiet grove. On a clear afternoon, she’s draped in sunlight, and a breeze gently shakes the leaves from surrounding trees. Brown and black squirrels scurry around the scene. The angel extends her right hand, as if inviting a viewer to join her on the prow of the ancient vessel she stands on. In her left, she holds a dish, eternally overflowing into the basin beneath her. Her gaze is fixed westward. Her expression, serene. Now Here at the cryptid wiki it's about cryptids and not ghosts but I just wanted to tell you this. Some say that late at night, flames shoots from her eyes, or that she will start to move, if you stand next to her and look at her eyes she will start to cry blood. ANother legend is if you touch her hand, the angel will come to you in her dreams, and kill you, kinda like Freddy Krueger. The statue at actually is a monument for a Mrs.Dodge of the area after a dream that talked about an angel, so her daughters had the statue made. Before she died, Mrs. Dodge had a dream. She was standing on a rocky shoreline, shrouded in mist. An ancient boat emerged from the fog. In the prow of the boat, a beautiful woman, whom Mrs. Dodge guessed was an angel, stood holding a small bowl overflowing with water. “Drink,” the angel said. “I bring you both a promise and a blessing.” Mrs. Dodge chose not to. “I was not yet ready for this supreme blessing. I felt unworthy, and it seemed to me it would be presumption on my part to partake of anything so wonderfully pure, so heavenly, so spiritual,” she later told her daughter, Anne. The angel appeared to Mrs. Dodge a second time. Again, she chose not to drink. When the angel came to her a third time, she accepted the offer. After drinking from the bowl, Mrs. Dodge felt that she had been “transformed into a new and glorious spiritual being.” “I drank of that wonderful water of life and it gave me immortality,” she told her daughter, Anne, who later wrote of the story. Mrs. Dodge died shortly after. The following year, Ella and Anne commissioned celebrated sculptor Daniel Chester French to immortalize their mother’s vision in bronze. The angel statue was dedicated in 1920. French, who would go on to sculpt a seated Abraham Lincoln in marble for the Lincoln Memorial in Washington, D.C., reportedly considered the angel his favorite of his works. This source from http://goo.gl/vzjyya , Besides my opinions. Category:Blog posts